rpforfreefandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros Ultimate
Smash Bros Ultimate is an RP that will soon be turned into a mod that applies to every game in the Super Smash Bros series. Note that every single fighter from the series and stage is back. And yes, every item is back as well...even Cloaking Device and Fan. We hope you enjoy this upcoming mod. There is a lot of unexpected characters joining the roster. Different Classic Modes You still get the fighter's trophy regardless of which one you play. Original- the exact same classic mode that was in the original Smash for N64. You get to fight the Polygon Team and Metal Mario as well. Melee- complete random opponents and the 3 mini games as well Brawl- the boring set matches that move slower? Yeah, that one. Smash 4- exact same as in Smash 4. Returning Versus Modes Core: Time Match Stock Coin Stamina Super Sudden Death Special: Single Button Fixed Camera Metal Match Invisible Match Reflection New Versus Modes Michael Bay: Explosions galore! Hardcore Time Match: You can't see the time, damage indicator, or your points! Also launch rate is increased. Hardcore Stock: You can't see your stock and damage indicator. Launch rate increased. Deadline: Time is only 1 minute. Only in coin, stock, super sudden death, and stamina. Countdown: The time is not visible. Veterans We just said every fighter from the series is back, but if you don't know the roster, look here. The moveset is not shown here. Mario Luigi Dr. Mario Peach Bowser Bowser Jr. Rosalina & Luma Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Wario Little Mac Link Young Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf Samus Zero Suit Samus Pit Palutena Dark Pit Duck Hunt Mr. Game and Watch Fox Falco Wolf Pikachu Pichu Mewtwo Lucario Greninja Charizard Squirtle Ivysaur Ice Climbers Captain Falcon Marth Roy Lucina Robin Corrin Ike Ness Lucas Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Villager Wii Fit Trainer Shulk Sonic Mega Man PAC-MAN Cloud Bayonetta Snake Ryu Mii Fighters (Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner): New Fighters and Moveset This list only has the new fighters and their moveset. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat): Standard Special: Hell Fire. Side Special: Spear. Recovery: Teleport. Down Special: Air Throw. Final Smash: X-Ray (Mortal Kombat X). Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat): Standard Special: Ice Ball. Side Special: Sliding Kick. Recovery: Frost Jump. Down Special: Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil): Standard Special: Handgun. Side Special: Grenade Throw. Recovery: Rocket Launch. Down Special: Bear Trap. Final Smash: P.R.L. 412 (uses the same gun from Resident Evil 4) Albert Wesker (Resident Evil): Standard Special: Magnum Shot. Side Special: Rushing Punch. Recovery: Grenade Jump. Down Special: Sliding Kick. Final Smash: Mutation (transforms into Resident Evil 5 mutation). Zero (Mega Man): Standard Special: Charging Zero Buster. Side Special: Forward Fireball. Recovery: Sword Uppercut. Down Special: Counter. Final Smash: Rekkoha (Hyper Combo from Marvel vs Capcom 3) Sigma (Mega Man): Standard Special: Laser Shot. Side Special: Rushing Blade. Recovery: Teleport. Down Special: Absorbing Vortex. Final Smash: Final Form (Mega Man X8) Elec Man (Mega Man): Standard: Electric Bolt. Side: Sliding Thunder (slides towards opponents while covered in electric shock). Recovery: Warp. Down: Counter Thunder. Final Smash: Thunderstorm. Geno (Mario): Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong): King K Rool (Donkey Kong): Ridley (Metroid): Lana (Hyrule Warriors): Standard: Spear Blast: Side: Magic Book. Recovery: Teleport. Down: Summoning Gate. Final Smash: Magic Wall. Ganon (Zelda): Bandanna Dee (Kirby): Amy (Sonic): Tails (Sonic): Knuckles (Sonic): Shadow (Sonic): DOOM Guy (DOOM): Standard Special: Super Shotgun. Side Special: Chainsaw. Recovery: Rocket Launch. Down Special: Grenade Roll. Final Smash: BFG 9000 and The Unmaker. Inkling (Splatoon): Akira (Virtua Fighter): Jacky (Virtua Fighter): Heihachi (Tekken): Jack Cayman (MADWORLD): Amaterasu (Okami): Standard: Power Slash. Side: Solar Flare. Recovery: Thunder Jump. Down: Reflector. Final Smash: Divine Instruments. Akuma (Street Fighter): Takamaru: Saki: Frey/Freya (Zangeki No Reginleiv): Standard: Knife Throw. Side: Sword Combo. Recovery: Sword Launch. Down: Counter. Final Smash: Ruthless Slash (Clone of Great Aether and Omnislash). NOTE: Just like Robin, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Inklings, you get to switch between a male and female version. Zael: Isaac: Chibi Robo: Shovel Knight: Arthur (Ghost 'n Goblins): Standard: Cross Sword. Side: Lance Charge. Recovery: Grappling Hook. Down: Shield Deflect. Final Smash: For The Princess! (Hyper Combo lvl 3 in Marvel vs Capcom 3). Revenant: Only found by destroying and using the Demon Orb item. Special: Fireball. Side Special: Missile Launch. Recovery: Jetpack. Down: Flame Shield. Archvile: Only found by destroying and using the Demon Orb item. Special: Energy Blast. Side Special: Fireball Launch. Recovery: Warp. Down: Hellknight: Only found by destroying and using the Demon Orb item. Special: Power Hook Punch (can be charged). Side: Energy Ball. Recovery: Flame Blast. Down: Energy Spike Unlockable Fighters (SPOILERS) Dr Mario: Beat classic mode with Mario. Rosalina & Luma: Unlock the Mario Galaxy stage. Wario: Play on Wario Ware or Gamer at least 10 times. Ness: Reflect 10 projectiles. Marth: Beat classic mode with any Fire Emblem fighter. Roy: Beat classic mode with Marth. Lucina: Beat any adventure mode level with Marth or Roy. Ganondorf: Beat classic mode with Link, Zelda, or Sheik on hard or higher. Young Link: Play on every Zelda stage. Toon Link: Unlock the Pirate Ship stage. Falco: Beat any event match or classic mode with Fox. Wolf: Beat any adventure mode boss with Fox and Falco. Pichu: Play as Pikachu at least 10 times. Mewtwo: Play on every Pokemon stage. Lucario: Beat any adventure boss on normal without taking any damage. Sonic: Beat classic mode on normal or higher in under 10 minutes OR unlock the Green Hill Zone stage. Snake: Perform a grab and throw with every starter fighter. Shadow: Use every ranged item with Sonic. King K Rool: Play as every starter fighter (ex. Bowser and Sigma). Wesker: Play on every Resident Evil stage. Akuma: Play on the Suzaku Castle stage or as Ryu at least 10 times. Arthur: Beat every boss in adventure mode. Mr. Game and Watch: Beat classic mode with every fighter (including unlockables). Returning Items! Apple Assist Trophy Auroros Back Shield Banana Peel Barrel Barrel Cannon Beam Sword Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-Omb Bonsly Bomb Chu Boomerang Boss Galaga Bumper Bullet Bill Bunnyhood Capsule Cloaking Device Cracker Launcher Crate Cucco Custom Part Daybreak Deku Nut Dragoon Drill Arm Egg Fairy Bottle Fan Fire Flower Flipper Food Franklin Badge Freezie Grass Golden Hammer Gooey-Bomb Green Shell Gust Bellows Hammer Hammer Head Heart Container Hocotate Bomb Home-Run Bat Hothead Key Killer Eye Lightning Lip's Stick Master Ball Maxim Tomato Metal Box Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Ore Club Parasol Party Ball Peanut Pellet Poke Ball Pitfall Poison Mushroom POW Block Ray Gun Red Shell Rocket Belt Rolling Crate Sandbag Screw Attack (throwing) Screw Attack (badge) Smart Bomb Smash Ball Smoke Ball Soccer Ball Special Flag Spring Star Rod Steel Diver Stock Ball Super Leaf Super Mushroom Super Scope Super Star Superspicy Curry Team Healer Timer Unira Warp Star X BombCategory:Smash Bros Ultimate Category:RPs Category:RP Duel Category:Quest New Items! Yes, new items as well. Invisible Cap: A slightly stronger version of a cloaking device. Golden Fire Flower: A Fire Flower with more ammo and more range. Surfing Shell: A new Koopa shell that you can control from Super Mario 64. Demon Orb: Destroy this and transform into either a Revenant, Archvile, or Hellknight from the DOOM series. Rocket Launcher: A 15 shot rocket launcher from the DOOM series. Incendiary Grenade: A grenade that sets you on fire from Resident Evil. Mii Outfits! New outfits to dress up your Mii Fighters! These are randomly found in the tool box. The same item in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. Hats: Jason Voorhees Mask: Use every swordfighting character once. Freddy Fazbear Head (Five Nights at Freddy's): Win at least 5 rounds on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Goku Wig (Dragon Ball Z): Spy (TF2) Mask Shao Kahn Hat Master Chief Helmet Slenderman Mask Tremor Mask Psycho (Borderlands) Mask Chell (Portal) Wig Brawler: Freddy Fazbear Suit: Win at least 10 rounds on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Slenderman Suit: Goku Outfit Bubsy Shirt Shao Kahn Outfit Spy (TF2) Outfit Tremor Outfit Killer Croc Outfit Rodin (Bayonetta) Outfit Swordfighter Brock Samson Outfit Naruto Outfit Jason Voorhees Outfit Psycho (Borderlands) Outfit Kratos (God of War) Outfit: Defeat Oracle Guardian and complete Adventure Mode. Gunner Chell (Portal) Outfitu Returning Stages Yes, we are listing the old stages as well. Mushroom Kingdom (Smash 64) Peach's Castle (Smash 64) Kongo Jungle (Smash 64) Hyrule Castle (Smash 64) Dream Land (Smash 64) Yoshi's Island (Smash 64) Sector Z (Smash 64) Saffron City (Smash 64) Planet Zebes (Smash 64) Battlefield (Smash 64) Final Destination (Smash 64) Board The Platforms (Smash 64) Metal Mario's Stage (Smash 64) Tutorial Stage (Smash 64) Peach's Castle (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom (Melee) Rainbow Cruise (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom II (Melee) Yoshi's Story (Melee) Yoshi's Island (Melee) Kongo Jungle (Melee) Jungle Japes (Melee) Great Bay (Melee) Temple (Melee) Brinstar (Melee) Brinstar Depths (Melee) Corneria (Melee) Venom (Melee) Fountain of Dreams (Melee) Green Greens (Melee) Mute City (Melee) Big Blue (Melee) Pokemon Stadium (Melee) Poke Floats (Melee) Onett (Melee) Fourside (Melee) Icicle Mountain (Melee) Flat Zone (Melee) Battlefield (Melee) Final Destination (Melee) Every Target Test (Melee) Rest Station (Melee) NOTE: The barriers are gone and blast lines added. Battlefield (Brawl) Final Destination (Brawl) Every Target Test (Brawl) Rest Station (Brawl) Online Practice Stage (Brawl) NOTE: Sandbag is still there. Tabuu's Residence (Brawl) Delfino Plaza (Brawl) Mushroomy Kingdom (Brawl) Mario Circuit (Brawl) Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) Mario Bros. (Brawl) Yoshi's Island (Brawl) Rumble Falls (Brawl) 75M (Brawl) Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) Pirate Ship (Brawl) Norfair (Brawl) Frigate Orpheon (Brawl) Halberd (Brawl) Lylat Cruise (Brawl) New Pork City (Brawl) Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) Spear Pillar (Brawl) Port Town Aero Drive (Brawl) Flat Zone 2 (Brawl) Skyworld (Brawl) Warioware Inc. (Brawl) Distant Planet (Brawl) Smashville (Brawl) Pictochat (Brawl) Hanenbow (Brawl) Shadow Moses Island (Brawl) Green Hill Zone (Brawl) Battlefield (Smash 4) Big Battlefield (Smash 4) Final Destination (Smash 4) Rest Station 3DS (Smash 4) Rest Station Wii U (Smash 4) 3D Land (Smash 4) Golden Plains (Smash 4) Rainbow Road (Smash 4) Paper Mario (Smash 4) Super Mario Maker (Smash 4) Mushroom Kingdom U (Smash 4) Mario Galaxy (Smash 4) Mario Circuit (Smash 4) Skyloft (Smash 4) Gerudo Valley (Smash 4) Spirit Train (Smash 4) Jungle Hijinxs (Smash 4) Woolly World (Smash 4) Pyrosphere (Smash 4) NOTE: Ridley has been removed from stage! Dream Land (Smash 4) Great Cave Offensive (Smash 4) Unova Pokemon League (Smash 4) Kalos Pokemon League (Smash 4) Prism Tower (Smash 4) Orbital Gate Assault (Smash 4) Mute City (Smash 4) Magicant (Smash 4) Arena Ferox (Smash 4) Reset Bomb Forest (Smash 4) Palutena's Temple (Smash 4) Tortimer Island (Smash 4) Town and City (Smash 4) Boxing Ring (Smash 4) Gaur Plain (Smash 4) Balloon Fight (Smash 4) Gamer (Smash 4) Living Room (Smash 4) Find Mii (Smash 4) Tomodachi Life (Smash 4) StreetSmash (Smash 4) Pictochat 2 (Smash 4) Pac-Maze (Smash 4) Pac-Land (Smash 4) Wily Castle (Smash 4) Midgar (Smash 4) Suzaku Castle (Smash 4) Umbra Clock Tower (Smash 4) Windy Hill Zone (Smash 4) Wuhu Island (Smash 4) Pilotwings (Smash 4) Wrecking Crew (Smash 4) Duck Hunt (Smash 4) Miiverse (Smash 4) Flat Zone X (Smash 4) New Stages Note that just like every fighter, every single stage is back. New ones only! Hell: A moving stage based off DOOM. The Icon of Sin appears as a stage boss. Music: Shawn's Got The Shotgun (remix DOOM II), Icon of Sin (DOOM II), Getting to Tense (remix DOOM II), e1m8 (DOOM 3), E1M1 (DOOM), E2M8 (DOOM), and Getting to Tense (DOOM II). Bowser's Castle: The same stage from Project M. Volcano: The final battle from Resident Evil 5. Music: Deep Ambition (Resident Evil 5), Winds of Madness (Resident Evil 5), Mercenaries (Wesker) (Resident Evil 4), and Final Battle (Resident Evil 4). Tower of Babel: A tower set in hell. Also based off DOOM. Cyberdemon OR Spider Mastermind appear as a stage boss. Only music: E2M8 (DOOM). Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Yes, this place. Fight in the office, close the door, flash the light, animatronics appear as stage hazards. Music: Freddy's Theme (FNaF), Menu (FNaF), Ambience (FNaF), and Ambience 2 (FNaF). Dr. Mario: A new stage made specifically Dr. Mario. Music: Dr. Mario (Melee Remix), Fever (Dr. Mario), Chill (Dr. Mario), Title (Dr. Mario), Title (Super Mario Maker), and Level Complete (Dr. Mario). Wiley's Tower: The tower on Wiley's Castle. Green Devil appears as a stage hazard. Music: Same music as Wiley's Castle (Smash 4). Mega Man Legacy: A collection of various stages form the Mega Man series. Music: Same music as Wiley's Castle (Smash 4) Waterfall: A Contra stage. Watch out for the turrets and try to climb the waterfall! Music: Waterfall (Contra), Ground Zero (Contra III), Base (Contra), Jungle (Contra), Boss (Contra III), Boss (Contra), Final Boss (Contra), and Final Boss (Contra III). Rainbow Curse: A large moving stage based off Kirby and The Rainbow Curse. Ride the rainbow lines to navigate the level easiy! Music: Title (Kirby and The Rainbow Curse), Casino Park Zone: Yes, a new Sonic stage. Music: Casino Park Zone (Sonic Heroes), Bingo Highway (Sonic Heroes), Unlockable Stages Aperature Science: Yes, a Portal stage. Unlocked by obtaining the Chell wig or outfit. Music: Main Theme (Portal), Main Theme (Portal 2), Turret Opera (Portal), and GLADOS Fight (Portal). Queen Plaga: The same room you fight Ramon Salazar in Resident Evil 4. Unlocked by using Leon 15 times in matches. Music: Queen Plaga (Resident Evil 4), Catapult (Resident Evil 4), Bad Vibes (Resident Evil 4), and Verdugo Battle (Resident Evil 4). Sans Fight: The same stage and hazards during the boss fight against Sans in Undertale. Music: Megalovania (Undertale), Battle Against a True Hero (Undertale), Save The World (Undertale), Finale (Undertale) and But Nobody Came (Undertale). Unlocked by playing on all "retro themed" stages (ex. Mario Bros and 75M) Pirate Ship: Use any Legend of Zelda character 10 or more times. Music: The same as in Smash Brawl. Mario Galaxy: Beat classic, all-star, or any adventure mode level with all Mario starter characters. Waterfall: Play at least 15 matches on Rumble Falls and Icicle Mountain. Adventure Mode The new adventure mode is here! The gameplay is similar to Brawl's Subspace Emissary as it reuses the "certain characters in level" mechanic. Stage 1: Mushroom Kingdom. Characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi. Enemies: Goomba, Koopa, Pirahna Plant, Paratrooper, Hammer Bro, Monty Mole, and Cheep Cheep. Boss: Giant Goomba and Bowser. Stage 2: Fortress: Characters: Mega Man, Mario, Link, Leon, and Yoshi. Enemies: Goomba, Koopa, Met, Octorok, Robodilo, and Ganado (Resident Evil). Boss: Wesker. Stage 3: The Swamp: Characters: Fox, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Chris Redfield, Tails, and Geno. Enemies: Hammer Bros, Majini, Wasp Swarm, Octorok, Ganado, Buzz Bomber, Buckot, and Moto Bug. Boss: Alpine Predator (TERA) Stage 4: Gateway to DOOM: Characters: DOOM Guy, Scorpion, and Falco. Enemies: Revenant, Archvile, Hellknight, Baron, Demon, Arch Demon (Terraria), Imp, and Cacodemon. Boss: Uroborus (Resident Evil). Stage 5: Facility: Characters: Samus, DOOM Guy, Leon, Fox, Mega Man, and Scorpion. Enemies: Sentry Gun (Half-Life), Revenant, Archvile, Primid, Bombed, Skree, and Ganado (Army). Boss: Galleom (Smash Bros Brawl). Stage 6: Forest: Characters: Link, Zelda, Mario, Donkey Kong, Chris Redfield, Falco, Tails, and Yoshi. Enemies: Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bros, Wasp Swarm, Octorok, Ganado, and Archvile. Boss: Category:Smash Bros Ultimate Category:RPs Category:RP Duel Category:Quest